The Surge
The Surge (also referred to as Chapter 4: The Surge) is the fourth and penultimate Zombies map of the "Futuristic Paradox" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview The Surge is set at the Paradise Island Reserve Power Station, the current base of operations of Blackout and his forces as he reroutes the island's power to the Vault of Paradise Island. Unlike most maps, The Surge's layout is primarily linear, although players can activate small teleportation devices throughout the facility in order to back track quicker. Players will spawn at a small factory on the surface, which houses the main entrance to the underground station in the form of an elevator. Upon taking the elevator down, the player will enter the reception area. However, the players cannot take the elevator back up to the surface, although there is nothing in the spawn room that the player can utilize such as wallbuys or perks. From the reception, the layout of the map is exactly like it appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III campaign mission Hypocenter, albeit much more cleaner and with a few differences in certain rooms such as the DNI testing lab. Story A few hours later, Techno arrives at a small factory near the western coastline of Paradise Island. Though the pilot is confused on how that was supposed to be a power station, Vendetta assures him that it was the correct destination. Landing in a clearing, the pilot wishes the team good luck before joining the other helicopters as they flew back to the United States. Within the facility, Blackout continues to oversee Nakata's progress when a proxy alarm triggers. Turning to look at the security feed, Blackout is shocked to see Techno as they approach the entrance to the facility. Questioning how they discovered his location, Blackout realizes that Nakata was responsible for this upon playing back security footage from within the facility. Instead of punishing her, Blackout merely states that she will be put to the ultimate test for loyalty, saying that when the time came, she would be forced to destroy her brother and allies before using his powers to send a piece of his essence directly into her body, reinforcing his control over her mind and body and turning her into his secondary vessel. As Techno hopped the fence to get onto the factory grounds, Blackout activates the facility's intercom system, admiring the group's persistence in trying to bring justice. Stratus tells Blackout that it was what heroes do best. Scoffing at this, Blackout states that if that was true, then be should continue persisting in destroying them, exclaiming that he is the true hero of this story before unleashing more of his undead army to attack Techno. As the undead's numbers continued to grow, Techno are forced to run into the factory, where they discover a cargo elevator. Knowing that it was the true entrance to the facility, Vendetta orders his companions to made a run for the elevator. Realizing what they were doing, Blackout uses Nakata's body to try and lock the elevator with her connections to the facility, although they are successful in entering it. To ensure they reached their destination, Stratus places a device on the control pad that would allow him to override Blackout's attempts to stop the elevator. As the elevator descended down to the facility, Rox asks how this was going to go down. Vendetta explains that they must get to the control room at the lowest part of the facility in order to sever Blackout's rerouting process, although they would have to get to the other end of the facility, where the path to the control room laid. As the elevator stopped, the team exited at the reception area, where they are greeted by a few zombies, although they are quick to take them out. Vega explains that they would have to work their way through the whole facility if they wish to get to the control room. Nodding, the team soon began their push through the facility, fighting again waves after waves of the undead. During their push, Stratus discovers an experimental teleportation system that was being developed by the Mirage Corporation prior to Blackout's takeover of the facility. Knowing it could benefit them, Stratus takes one of the mobile pads with him for future use. After a long and exhausting push through room after room, the team is able reach the doorway to the control room. Vendetta tells his allies that once they entered, there was no turning back, offering them a chance to prepare themselves for what laid ahead. Once everyone was ready, the team entered the control room, although they do not see Blackout. Curious, Rox soon sees the redirectory chamber at the lower floor of the room through the observation window, where she spots Nakata within it. The team soon rushes down there, although they are soon locked in the large room. Blackout soon appears above them in the control room, telling the four that they have been a thorn in his plan to save the universe. Vendetta asks what he has done to his sister, although Blackout simply laughs, telling the four to ask her herself. At the push of a button, Blackout activates the room's security protocol in the form of A.I. drones throughout the room. Nakata soon opens her eyes, revealing them to be completely purple as Blackout talked through her, saying that they will soon join him in his ranks as a rotting corpse before ordering his army onto them. As Techno fought around the room, Vega questions what they should do, although Vendetta says that they must keep fighting. While Blackout keeps laughing in Nakata's body, Nakata's strong will begins to break free and briefly resumes control of her body. Nakata reveals to Techno that they must destroy the redirectory chamber by throwing grenades in the vents above it. After Nakata opens the vent, Blackout resumes control of his vessel, telling Nakata to stop struggling, although Nakata continues to fight back. As Vendetta readies a grenade while the others cover him, he asks Nakata what would become of her, although Nakata tells her brother that she would more than likely die. Horrified, Vendetta questions if there was another way, although Nakata says that if they don't act soon, Blackout will complete his plan. After a moment of hesitation, Vendetta tells Nakata he is sorry for not being there before throwing the grenade into the vent, causing an explosion that breaks the redirectory chamber, sending out a shockwave that destroys the drones and undead while knocking Techno away. As the blinding light subdued, the redirectory chamber collapses, crushing Nakata under the rubble. Running up to the pile, Vendetta is able to pull her from the pile, although she was mortally wounded. As she began to die in her brother's arms, Nakata assures Vendetta that they have won, taking off his mask to show him tearfully crying. Vendetta tells Nakata that he should've been there for her when she went on that fateful mission that resulted in her augmentations, although Nakata says that it was her choice to do it alone. As Nakata died, she tells her brother that she loves him before dying of blood loss. As Vendetta lets out a scream of agony, the PA system of the facility reveals that the rerouting process was complete and that enough power has been successfully brought to the Vault of Paradise Island. From the control room, Blackout laughs in victory, saying that while Nakata was indeed a traitor, she was still able to accomplish her mission in the end. Vendetta angrily shoots a look to Blackout, saying that he will die for what he has done. Blackout simply scoffs at him, saying that they should be thanking him for saving their universe before using his powers to teleport away to the vault, leaving Techno trapped in the redirectory room as Vendetta continued to cradle his sister's corpse while the others tearfully gathered around him. Weapons Starting Loadout * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * Strife - 500 points * 10/22 - 500 points * RK 7 Garrison - 700 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * Escargot - 1000 points * MOG 12 - 1000 points * Swordfish - 1200 points * Mozu - 1250 points * MX9 - 1250 points * Spitfire - 1400 points * M1897 Trebuchet - 1400 points * Maddox RFB - 1400 points * KN-57 - 1400 points * ICR-7 - 1550 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points * Peacekeeper - 1600 points * Auger DMR - 1600 points * Titan - 3750 points * Galvaknuckles - 6000 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Grav * Peacekeeper * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Tigershark * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * Rampage * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * S6 Stingray * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Vendetta * Locus * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Ballistic Knife * Up-n-Atomizer * Unholy Hellbringer * Widowmaker * Cymbal Monkey Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Find and save Nakata. * Locate Blackout. Trivia * The map bears many similarities with the map Dark Solace from the Eternal Despair saga, such as a protagonist dying and the main villain acquiring what they need to complete their master plan. Category:Futuristic Paradox